From the Ashes
by anon1993
Summary: Set post Mockingjay. Follows District 2, Gale, Main OC  Sia , and the rise of the new government. Life after the fall of the Games. OCxGale.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first Hunger Games fanfic. If I ever suck at posting the next chapter (I will try to do at least one a week) just bug me and I'll be suure to post it! Hope you enjoy it. Please review (constructive critism appreciated). **

**OH! And I need a beta reader to review my stuff prior to posting. Message me if interested!**

Chapter 1

I pulled back the string of my bow and let the shot go. It wasn't perfect, but it still hit its mark.

"I used to know a girl who was pretty handy with that," a voice behind me made me jump. Immediately bringing up my bow to aim at the intruder. Just out of instinct. How did he get so close without me hearing him? I frowned.

The boy's hands rose in a sign of surrender, but there was still a bow held in them. "Woah, everyone's friends here," he gave me a teasing smirk.

I let my weapon fall, aiming at the ground. "Sorry," I shrugged, giving no explanation. Because if I told the truth, the reason I jumped at the boys voice was that if I ever got caught before, I was dead. It was only recently that if someone snuck up on me out here I was perfectly safe. I was glad for that safety, of course. Though, the danger never stopped me from coming. Out here was the only place that I had my own thoughts, my own little sanctuary.

For some reason, though, the fact that this stranger could just walk in here made it seem less like a sanctuary now. I felt my frown deepen at the thought. But then, I guess he wasn't really a stranger. My father worked with him. He was somewhere high up in the military chain of command. More than that, he was a big part of putting things in the district back together. However, I knew him from more than just that. Everyone did. He was Gale Hawthorne. Best friend of the Mockingjay. Famous now, in his own right, for everything he has done for the revolution.

He looked like he was about to say something, but I cut him off. "I know you," I told him. For some reason it seemed important that he know I wasn't intimidated by him.

He smiled a little, "I figured," his brows furrowed, "I've seen you around. Jimmy Hawk's daughter, right?"

I nodded, "Sia," I told him, "My name is Sia."

His smile widened then. It was a good smile, a friendly one, the type that made people want to talk to him. "Nice to meet you Sia. I'm Gale."

I nodded, "I know."

He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, I guess you said that," he glanced out up at me, "You come out here often?"

I laughed then, it was such a casual question, as if this was perfectly normal. But it wasn't, not in District 2. I had never seen anyone else out in the woods my entire life. "Yeah, I guess I do. Never seen you here before," I raised my eyebrows, still smiling.

His smile fell a little and he looked around as if he hadn't had the chance to yet. Like this was the first time in his entire life he had stood in the woods. "Haven't had much time to recently. Sometimes I take walks late at night, but other than that, I've been missing out," he looked back at me then, "Mind if I join you?"

For a moment, I almost said no. This was my place, my sanctuary. Who was he, this strange boy, to ask if he could invade that? But then… I stopped. I found I wanted him to come. I'm guessing it was that smile. It was too friendly. Or maybe the way he seemed to love the woods. How he looked around as if they were something to marvel at. Or how he seemed to be a fluid entity with them. Perfectly comfortable, not making a sound. Whatever it was, I sighed, and gave a hesitant nod, "Yeah, sure."

**Ohh. And also, this is shorter than the chapters will usually be. I just wanted to see interest level first!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you all enjoy it! :] I'll have another one up soon!**

Chapter 2

He started walking towards me, I waited patiently, but he didn't stop at my side, just kept going past me. I watched him go, not entirely sure what he thought he was doing. He kept walking and picked up the small squirrel I shot with my bow. It was small and weak, meaning it was slower than the average animal. I hit it in the neck, when I was actually aiming for the chest (a bigger target area), but it made me look like a better shot than I was.

Sure enough, he confirmed my thoughts, "Good shot," he nodded.

"I wasn't aiming for the neck," I shrugged and walked over to his side.

"Still, you hit it," he looked up at me, "I know a lot of people who could do a lot worse."

"Probably a few who can do a lot better too," I smiled.

He chuckled and handed me the squirrel, "Yeah, I guess so. Here," he handed me the dead animal, obviously checking to see if I was squeamish. I wasn't.

I grabbed the squirrel and put it in my pack. At one point the sight of the squirrel would have made me nauseous. Now, it was just another dead body, I had a lot of experience with those. "Thanks," I said and started walking. "Are you a good shot?" I asked, making small talk.

He seemed to think a moment, "Yeah, I guess so. I've been doing it for years though."

I raised my eyebrows, "Really?" I guess this shouldn't have been surprised. The Mockingjay's famous for being a perfect shot with the bow and arrow; he was her best friend. But still, I let him tell it.

He nodded and kept his eyes forward, his pace equal with mine. "I started setting traps a little bit after my dad died, then I met Katniss and I started hunting. I was 14, almost 15."

By his tone I decided it was best to stay away from the deeper topics, which was fine with me. I wasn't very good at the whole comforting idea. "And how old are you now?"

"20."

"I'm 19," I nodded, "I started coming into the woods when I was 14. I was too scared to come in when I was younger. I didn't start hunting until recently."

"What made you start?" he reached out and pushed aside a branch that was in his way.

"I stopped being afraid of the consequences," I shrugged. It was mostly true. I also learned how to use a weapon and that helped. But I know there was more too, something bigger, but that's not something to share with this stranger. I glanced at him, "What about you?"

"I had to feed my family. Things were tougher in District 12," his voice was hard, I know he wasn't mad at me, but his intensity still threw me off.

I nodded, I had heard this, and the Capitol liked to remind us how lucky we were in District 2, that some of the other districts were not so lucky as to have their favor. I frowned, "I know."

He just nodded and kept walking on silent feet. I got the impression he didn't believe me. He seemed to think I didn't _really_ know. But again, those are things you don't discuss with a stranger, so I didn't push.

I was happy when he didn't push the conversation and seemed content to continue to hunt. For a while, we just walked, not even trying to scout anything, but soon the forest fell into focus and the fact that I didn't even know this strange boy didn't seem to matter. He pointed to a tree, and I saw the small group of doves sitting in its branches. I knew I couldn't hit them, not with a bow, but still I took aim and let one fly. Missing one by a mere inch. Still it was embarrassing.

"Not bad," he nodded.

I raised an eyebrow, "I missed."

He glanced around, thinking for a moment. "I could help you, if you want," he glanced at me tentatively, as if I would reject the offer immediately, or as if he wasn't sure he wanted to offer this.

I smiled a little, before I could even comprehend what I was saying, I just blurted out, "Yeah, I would like that."

"Ok," he glanced around, obviously uncomfortable and I wondered if I should have told him no. But he spoke before I could change my mind, "Tomorrow, same time."

"Ok," I said back and let an uncomfortable silence fall around us.

"Should we head back? I need to get changed," he told me, his voice softer.

"Ok," I said again and started to lead the way. He didn't seem to need my help finding his way back though and he kept a steady pace with me. Again, a silence fell around us, luckily this time it felt comfortable. I decided I liked having him with me, he didn't intrude and he was good with his surroundings. And as much as I hated to admit it, it was nice to have someone to share this place with, made it seem less lonely.

At the edge of the tree, he looked at me, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, same time, same place," I nodded.

He started to turn, but stopped and glanced back at me, "I… I'm glad you said yes."

"Me too," I smiled tentatively and then he was gone.

**Review please. :)**


End file.
